Last Christmas
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: Las navidades pasadas le diste tu corazón,pero el la rechazo al dia siguiente.¿crees que no pasara de nuevo con tu nuevo amor,Antonio? -deseaba a alguien que le enseñara las palabras magicas:ser amado-


Iepale!feliz navidad!¡Gabon onak izan!¡Zorionak eta urte berri on!(tener buenas navidades; felicitaciones y feliz año nuevo)¡y comer mucho turrón!que no te gusta...te jodes ¬¬*

Tras esta ida de olla tremenda, os diré que esta historia se me ocurrió mientras que escuchaba la siguiente canción...(como no es de extrañar)la he echo rápida...

Contiene una pizca de espamano y obvio que rusiespa. es como un regalo ^^

Espero que os guste^^

* * *

><p><em>Last Christmas<em>

_(por fin navidad,y estaba deseoso de darle el regalo)_

* * *

><p>Ya habían llegado las navidades.<p>

Antonio ya estaba decidido:estas navidades no sería tan idiota como en las ultimas,que entrego su corazón a cambio de rechazo,por no decir cabezazo en el estomago.

Esta vez,pensaba que se había esmerado mas que con el anterior,buscando algo sencillo,pero con mucho sentimiento.

La fiesta que había echo el alemán en su casa solo fue por que salio ganador en el sorteo que organizo el anterior ganador,su amigo Prusia,que,por azares del destino,era la misma. Ludwig hizo su extreme facepalm ya que eso significaba volver a limpiar su casa por que su amigo iría a casa de cierta persona ha hacer cosas calificadas como para mayores de 18. Esperaba que ese año no estuviese el italiano incordiando, ya que lo único que haría seguro era darle a la birra. Pero eso si... todo después de la cena y regalos

_-otra vez a cenar salchichas...-se quejo el italiano cuando supo quien era el ganador-por una vez, querría comer otra vez paella_

Y es que,después de que el español y el italiano rompieran, ya cerca de esas fechas,el volvía a intentar estar con el, pero el español había cambiado y a quien quería era muy diferente al tsundere que tenía antes,pero,a diferencia,el no sabia si era correspondido. Sabía que el había cortado con su anterior pareja, ya que, según se había enterado,el quería a otro chico. Entonces,eso le lleno un poco de esperanzas para estar con el,y por ello corto con el italiano,a parte de que el no le hacia ni caso y lo único y máximo que hacia,era comer de sus tomates bien cultivados...con el cariño que el quería recibir alguna vez. Porque se sentía vacío, porque notaba frío mientras que en su casa hacia calor... porque quería un hombro en el que llorar por una vez...porque quería saber que significaban las palabras que para el sonaban mágicas:_ser amado._

Se puso su gabardina y salió de la casa. Había llegado a la alemana sin problemas. Tenía el regalo bien guardado en el bolsillo y esperaba que le gustase. No era muy especial a simple vista,pero para el,lo era. Aparco su coche y golpeo la puerta. Al ver que abrió su buen amigo Gilbert,se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-¡Feliz navidad,cabrón!

-¡Feliz navidad,cabrón!-respondió al abrazo

-¿No podéis felicitar de una manera normal?-pregunto Ludwig viendo a la pareja rara.

-No..es muy fácil y no es nada _awesome_- Ludwig lo calificó como "de tontos perdidos"-¿sabías que todos estamos esperando a que llegues?¿donde esta la puntualidad?

-Es que me quede dormido...-se excuso el español volviéndose rojo como un tomate-perdón...ya voy a dentro

Dejo la gabardina en la percha de siempre y al entrar,se sonrojó al ver que todos le veían. Se disculpo y se puso rojo,al ver que el único sitio disponible era al lado de...

-¿Que tal estas,Iván?-pregunto sentándose

-Algo hambriento pero bien-dijo con su sonrisa que daban ganas de huir,aun que el español también sonriese...quizás eso contrastaba.

-Bastardo...¿porque llegaste tarde?-pregunto cortando la conversación entre los dos

-Me quede dormido y con el trafico...pero ya solo falta que nos sirvan la comida- respondió con indiferencia. Cenaron tranquilamente y tras aquello,todos se trasladaron a la sala de estar. Lovino se apegaba a el,mientras que el intentaba alejarse y fijarse en como el ruso también lo hacia de su ex. Recordó algo:el regalo y la llamada a su hija.

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto el italiano mientras que el español salia de la sala. Cogió el regalo y el móvil y se metía en el baño.

-María...que si...ya lo veré mañana,que siempre lo repiten...que si...tranquila...que si...no os peleéis... que no...-(advertencia,tres puntos = habla María)-mañana estaré en casa pronto,así que,si veo problemas,os la cargáis...os quiero,mis pequeños...

Guardo el móvil y miro el regalo,envuelto con papel brillante blanca y una cinta blanca con lazito. Suspiro...¿para eso era cobarde? Pues parecía que si. Suspiro largamente y se miro al espejo. Tenía que entregarse lo cuando estuvieran solos, tenía que armarse de valor. ¡Que el era el país de la pasión!

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto la voz de rusia entrando y cerrando la puerta con el pestillo

-No...nada-se puso rojo como un tomate-pero es que tenía que intentar librarme de Lovino y hablar con mis niños...-Guardo la caja detrás de el. El destino se lo pone en bandeja y el no se atreve...se insulto a si mismo,mientras que el ruso también guardaba algo-¿y tu?

-Huyendo de mi hermana y del chino...dios...ya se que se siente cuando te persiguen-suspiro,ganando una sonrisa de parte del español-¿sabes como dar un regalo?-pregunto de pronto- porque tengo uno y no se como dárselo...

El español bajo la cabeza avergonzado. Cogió con ambas manos la caja y la puso en frente de sus narices.

-Feliz navidad-dijo apenas un susurro. Este lo cogió y le dio una caja con estampado de girasoles

-Feliz navidad-respondió el. Mientras que Iván se topaba con colgante en forma de copo,el se topaba con un girasol como colgante-me gusta...muchas gracias...¿Quieres que te lo ponga?-El español,sin decir palabra,se la tendió para que se la pusiera. El lo hizo y tras eso,se coloco el suyo- ¿Porque no dices nada,Antonio?

No se espero la reacción de el:cogerle el rostro y estampar le un beso en los labios. Se aparto avergonzado.

-Lo siento...-temblaba su voz-pero es que...¡te amo!¡quiero entregarte mi corazón estas navidades!-Lo exclamo de una forma que sonrojo violentamente al ruso,que no había hablado-¿lo aceptas? ¿también me quieres?Si no...podemos seguir siendo amigos...lo entendería...

No se esperaba que Iván dejase las cajas caerse en el suelo y se abrazase al español.

-Yo también te amo,mi sol-le susurro como si fuera un secreto muy importante antes de besarle en aquellos labios tan adictivos.

Salieron del baño y de ahí,el español salio a la calle con la gabardina y la cajita del ruso. Se fue al jardín,donde vio las casetas de las mascotas fieles de Ludwig,que estaban dentro de la casa. Se tiro en la nieve,en un lugar apartado de la casa. Como le gustaría que nevase en su casa...

-¿porque te has ido?-pregunto de pronto Lovino,apareciendo de la nada

-Por que me apetecía-dijo con simpleza. Vio que el italiano se acuclillaba-¿Que quieres?

-¿porque te comportas así?

-Porque te mi corazón y tu lo rechazaste,y ahora vuelves a por el,cuando ya tiene dueño

No se espero que le estampase sus labios contra los suyos. El intento separarse,pero ya lo hizo otra persona tirando lo al suelo:Iván

-Si vuelves a por el,te juro que no vives para contarlo-dijo sacando su tubería. Aquello le dio mucho miedo y salio corriendo-No se por que no le he roto las piernas...

-Por educación,Iván- respondió con una sonrisa mientras que seguía en la nieve-Mañana a primera hora en mi casa para ver si todo esta en orden...buf...que pesadez

-¿no querrías decirle a la gente que ya estamos juntos?

-¿Para que?ya lo sabrán ahora que se fue el gallina...-se rió un poco-Gracias

-¿Por que?-pregunto extrañado

-Por que confió en que tu seas quien me enseñe el significado de _ser amado_

* * *

><p>Y así termina una historia mas rápida que Fernando Alonso una carrera antes de cambiarse de equipo.<p>

Preguntas por la canción,es la de Last Christmas de Wham!,pero la descubrí por el remix de Cascada...por ello,voy a cometer una locura (que no lo es ni para atrás(?))y pondré ambos links. Aun que he descubierto que mi padre lo ponía (hoy me despertó con esa canción...¬¬**) y que tiene mas versiones a parte de cascada...

Cascada-http : / www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=ds6oTHYmqRc

Wham!-http : / www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=E8gmARGvPlI&feature=related

Espero que os haya gustado^^

Agur y felices fiestas^^


End file.
